


unforgettable

by padfootsotter



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Angst, I really don't know how to tag this but hope y'all like it, The result of a word vomit and three cups of coffee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 15:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14673879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padfootsotter/pseuds/padfootsotter
Summary: Jon always sat in the exact same spot, in the exact same diner every Wednesday, Friday and Sunday. Always brooded and glared at his meal. He never spoke to anyone, unless he had to. He was often talked about by the staff, wondering why he was always like that.Old cook had a theory that was looking for something or someone, that he lost them and he couldn’t find them again. The others skeptically agreed.They watched as Jon continued to brood for four long years until one day...





	unforgettable

 

Jon always sat in the exact same spot, in the exact same diner every Wednesday, Friday and Sunday. Always brooded and glared at his meal (either a full English breakfast with a side of a long black, or bangers and mash). He ordered and thanked the servers when they brought him his food, other than that he doesn’t say anything. 

 

The employees often talk about him. Not in a bad sense, just curious. The old cook told them that he believed that the young man in the booth was looking for something or someone, that he lost them and he couldn’t find them again. The others agreed skeptically, the cook was known for telling weird tales but they did agree that he looked lost. 

 

Those three days that Jon frequented the ‘Watch Tavern’, he never spoke to anyone unless he had to, he brooded over his meal like nothing was ever going to cheer him up. Until one day…

 

* * *

 

 

“I don’t get why you’re going to be working at that diner, Sansa!” Margaery spoke as she watched her best friend fasten the name badge on her blouse. “You have a Masters in Business Law, for goodness sakes!” 

 

Arya rolled her eyes from Sansa’s bed and sat up, “I hate to agree with Marge here, but she does have a point.” 

 

Margaery pointed exasperatedly at Arya, “See! Even little she-monster agrees with me!” Arya huffed and picked up a knick knack off Sansa’s table and aimed it at Margaery’s head. “Ow!” 

 

Sansa laughed as she watched the scene from the reflection of her mirror. “Alright guys, how do I look?” She turned around and did a curtsy for her best friend and sister. 

 

“Like garbage, Sans,” Margaery rolled her eyes. “I swear that fabric is so cheap! I can see the seams coming undone from here and you know I need glasses now!” 

 

Sansa smiled brightly at her, “Thanks. Arya, thoughts?” 

“Not the worst thing that you’ve ever worn,” her sister offered. 

 

Sansa nodded once and grabbed her bag. “I’m starting my first shift in an hour and Bronn said that I’ll be finished around 9. I’ll see you guys then?” 

 

Margaery looked at Sansa seriously and stood up. “Sansa, why are you doing this?” 

 

“I know it’s not the best job but it will give me some spare cash,” Sansa explained. 

 

“Bullshit!” Margaery snapped. “That’s a bullshit excuse and you know it.” 

 

Arya stopped her fidgeting and stood up, “Marge, stop.” She placed a hand on her shoulder. 

 

Sansa looked wide-eyed at her best friend. She quickly masked it with indifference, “Look, Marge, I want to do this okay? I need to do this.” She fastened her bag around her shoulder and looked brightly once again at her companions. “I’ll see you guys at 9? I’ll pick up dinner along the way.” She kissed Arya’s cheek and then Margaery’s, then she was out of the door. 

  
  


Arya looked at Margaery, “Did you see her name badge?” 

 

Margaery nodded, “I don’t get why she’s doing this. She’s been through it before, shouldn’t it be time for her to move on?” 

 

Arya looked at Margaery and shook her head sadly, “Maybe this is what she needed.” 

  
  


* * *

 

 

“Sansa’s a beautiful name,” Bronn stated. 

 

“I have my reasons,” she shrugged at him and smiled politely. 

 

“You’re not running from the cops, now are ya?” 

 

Sansa laughed and smiled brightly at her new boss. “No, nothing exciting like that. I just grew up with this name and everyone knows me by it,” she fibbed easily. 

 

Bronn shrugged, “As long as you know it’s going to be Sansa Stark on your paycheck, lassie.” He stood up and opened the door, “Now let’s get you trained.” 

  
  
  


* * *

 

Jon watched as Glenn trained the newest staff. He occasionally looked up from his meal and watched them. She was beautiful and awkward. He instantly knew that she didn’t belong in a place like this. Girls like her were supposed to be anywhere but here. 

 

He watched as she furrowed her brows trying to remember everything that came out of Glenn’s mouth. He watched distractedly as she pulled up her long red hair and tied into a messy bun. He flustered as she caught him staring. He fumbled so much that he almost knocked his coffee off the table. Grumbling under his breath, he refused to look at her for the rest of the night. 

 

* * *

 

 

The days rolled on by and Sansa quickly got the hang of everything, impressing her bosses and charming the local patriants, all except one. She noticed him from the beginning. It was hard not to notice someone who was blatantly staring at you and trying to play it cool. When he almost knocked off his mug, she hid a chuckle behind her hand. 

  
  


“Who is that?” Sansa queried as the strange man left the diner. 

 

Bronn shrugged, still counting the register. “Don’t know. Never learned the fellas name, he’s mysterious like that. Always comes in though, orders the same thing, sits in the exact same spot.” 

 

“How long has he been coming here for?” 

 

Bronn scratched his head, “Four years?” 

 

“And you’ve never talked to him?” She arched a brow and Bronn shrugged. 

 

“Tried to a couple of times but figured the man liked his solitude so we let him be. We feed him and he gives us money.” Bronn shrugged again, “Though between the two of us, there’s something about him. Old cook says that he lost something or someone and he’s stuck in limbo until he figures out how to find them.” 

 

Sansa took in this information, Bronn was too busy counting up the receipts that he didn’t notice his newest employee looked upset. 

 

“Why does he think that?” 

 

Bronn made a noise, “Don’t know, old Aem always was a little crooked. He says that there’s something in the boy’s eyes and movement. Apparently he’s seen it before. Probably doesn’t help that he becomes broodier than usual around one day a year.” 

Sansa made a choking sound, “What day?” 

 

He pursed his lips and swung his head from side to side, “I wanna say, July, no June, no May, definitely May. And,” Bronn elongated the word, closing one eye to try and remember the exact same date, “23rd, no 19th, it’s definitely the 19th.” Sansa heard Bronn swear under his breath, “No, it’s May the 15th!” Bronn rattled on more information which Sansa didn’t care for. 

 

_ ‘May 15th’ _ , a voice kept whispering in her mind. Bronn was too busy talking about a different topic that he didn’t notice Sansa looked a tad paler than usual. He was broken out of his rambling as Sansa hurriedly excused herself. 

 

* * *

 

“You know it’s rude to keep staring at me,” a voice piped up from above him. Jon craned his neck and watched as she smiled at him. 

 

He sputtered out an apology, his hands suddenly making it on the table almost knocking his mug over again, making her grin grow larger. “Want more coffee? You seem to have a habit of knocking your coffee over.” 

 

Jon looked at her, she had a twinkle in her eye, and her smile was so beautiful that suddenly it felt so warm. He looked at her sheepishly and shrugged. “Sorry,” he spoke out gruffly. 

 

“Ah! And he speaks,” she teased gently. “After two weeks of working here and seeing you about six times now, you finally spoke!” She spoke cheerily. 

 

“Don’t get used to it,” he teased back quietly. 

 

Her smile grew and his heart grew two sizes big for his chest.  _ How the fuck is she so beautiful?  _

 

“Whatever you say…” She let her sentence run, hoping he would say his name. 

 

“Jon.” he finished. “And yours? I mean if you’re going to be reason that I keep having coffee because I knock mine down, I think I need to know.” 

 

She paused and smiled, “Alayne. My name is Alayne.” 

 

Jon was about to say  _ ‘that’s a pretty name’ _ , except someone called her from the register, with a quick goodbye she hurried off. Why he wanted to say that to her, was beyond him. All he’s known was a vague memory of a girl telling him that you should always compliment a girls name after they’ve told you it. 

 

“Alayne,” he tried out quietly once he knew that she was busy with other customers so he wouldn’t hear her. “Alayne,” he tried out and looked at her. There was something off. That name

* * *

 

 

“Have you noticed that tall, broody and mysterious has not been so broody and mysterious?” Bronn asked to Brienne who was ticking something on her clipboard, and to his other employees who were gathered around the register. 

 

“What?” 

 

Bronn rolled his eyes, “The only tall, broody and mysterious man that ever comes here. Have you not noticed it? He seems to be happier. He even gave me a small smile the other day!” 

 

Brienne racked her brain, it was true. He did seem more relaxed. Before she could even say anything, Bronn interrupted her. 

 

“Maybe he’s finally getting laid!”  

 

As soon as the words were out of Bronn’s mouth, Brienne hit him with the clipboard. “There are children here,” she pointed to young Lyanna Mormont who was cleaning the menus. 

 

“I’m not that young,” she said defiantly. “I know what that means.” 

 

“See!” Bronn said, “Totally unjustified, Tarth!”  Brienne rolled her eyes. 

 

“I do agree with boss man here, he does look calmer, happier,” Lyanna spoke. “Ever since Alayne started working here.” 

 

Aemon heard as the others talked from the kitchen. The young lad did seem happier he mused, his eyes lit up whenever he saw Alayne. Even from when she started working, he was looking through the small window trying to get Lyanna’s attention when he saw him looking at her in fondness and familiarity. 

 

Yes, there was something about her and something about him that felt right to Aemon. He would never tell anyone but the lost look in the boys eyes were gone, now there was something else entirely, one that he never thought he would see on the lad’s face: love. 

 

* * *

 

 

Throughout the weeks Jon got to know Alayne more and the deeper of his fondness for her grew. There was a weight on her shoulder, he could see that now. More of than not, he could see her leaning on something and heaving out a loud sigh, and rubbing her eyes. More than once he found her crying as he stepped out while she was on break. There was something troubling her and it pained him to ever see her cry. All he wanted for her was happiness. 

 

* * *

 

 

Sansa grew closer to Jon, he was hesitant and didn’t really participate in the conversation much but the conversations that they did have, well it was, nice. They talked about small things, then suddenly it grew into bigger things.

 

She noticed that he also came later than he was normally known for. He would come in when it wasn’t as busy, so she could sit down and talk to her. Occasionally, she spent her breaks with him. 

-

It was a quiet Sunday evening, they were both talking about anything and everything, her laugh filling up the empty diner. They were unaware of the gazes from her co-workers, watching fondly as the two made the perfect picture. 

 

Somehow they got on the topic of hair how? They both didn’t know. 

 

“I’ve always been fascinated with red hair,” Jon blurted out awkwardly. 

 

Alayne subconsciously twirled a long strand between her fingers. “I’ve always found them better than any other hair colour.” Jon mentally smacked himself.  _ Who the fuck says that?  _ “One of my friends, I don’t know who once told me that red haired people are often lucky because, what was it?” Jon narrowed his eyes and tried to remember and when he did. 

 

“Kissed by fire.”

 

“Kissed by fire.” Alayne said the exact same time. Jon looked at her curiously. “A friend told me that as well.” 

 

Jon fought the urge to tell her that he’s dreamt of red hair ever since he could remember. Vague dreams that more or less felt like memories. He remembers waking up beside a woman with red hair, could still smell the shampoo that she used. He often woke up in a cold sweat after them. Somehow, he felt that they weren’t close enough for his to share that information. 

 

* * *

 

 

“Have you ever fallen in love?” Jon spoke abruptly as he watched Alayne pour him some coffee. 

 

She was so startled that he spoke to her that she almost dropped the coffee pot. “Pardon me?” 

 

Jon shifted his eyes and coughed awkwardly in his hand, “I asked if you’ve ever fallen in love?” He rubbed the palm of his hands on his jeans and looked everywhere but her. He knew that he fucked up, who the hell asks that kind of question to a person they’ve hardly spoke to? No one, that’s who. He was about to tell her to forget it and start eating his food when she spoke up. 

 

“I have, once,” Alayne whispered. Jon looked up at her and noticed she had a faraway look that was masked with something else. She looked around and noticed that the diner was empty except for Jon, her, Bronn and Aemon. She daintily sat down and placed the coffee pot in the middle of the table. 

 

“Do you,” Jon started then cleared his throat. “Do you mind telling me?” When he noticed her blank look, he quickly spluttered out the words, “You don’t have to! I’m just curious! Seriously, you don’t. Pretend I never asked.” 

 

She laughed quietly at him, and smiled. Alayne looked at Jon once and swallowed. “He was my first love, you know? I knew him from an early age, he was a friend of my brother you see, he was quiet, warm and gentle. I never paid him much attention as he was always with Ro-, my brother,” Alayne started. “His parents eventually grew closer to my parents due to the nature of his and my brother’s relationship, since then we’ve had every summer together at the Lake.” 

 

Alayne looked at the window, “High school came and I thought I was on top of the world because I was dating this  _ amazing  _ guy, until I found out that he only wanted to get into my pants and once he did, parade it around the school,” she noticed him clenching his fist from her peripheral. 

 

“Of course, with my luck, I didn’t find out until a party where he and his friends were at, practically screaming about the bet. He found out because he was at that party but he didn’t punch my ex like I thought he would, instead he came straight to me and asked me if I was okay, that was the type of person he was,” Alayne paused and smiled. Jon thought she looked beautiful at that moment. She was happy. 

 

“He took me home, made sure that I was tucked in and told me that I was worth more than I thought of myself at that moment. How he knew I felt worthless that exact moment, I would never know but he always did know me better than I knew myself. The next day I found out that he threatened my ex in front of the whole school resulting in him getting a suspension, it was over dramatic and aggressive and I told him I wasn’t worth that which he vehemently said that I was, and he would do it over again in a heartbeat.”  Alayne smiled again, she paused for a couple of moments. 

 

“I fell in love with him gradually, I think that was made us, well us,” she started. She began fiddling with the handle of the pot. “He became my best friend, my knight, my other half. Our love was never explosive, it was never volatile, it was always calm, peaceful. I felt at home with him. When I was younger I used to want the screaming, the yelling, the fights because I thought that was what true love was, but it really wasn’t.” Alayne shook her head, the smile gone from her face and Jon knew that he wasn’t going to see it as she continued the story. 

 

“I know that he was the other half to my soul because he got me, he knew me and I knew him. We had our struggles but we always worked it out, we never wanted something petty to come over between us. The fights were never really fights, they were more disagreements between the two of us, it came with us from being so different but we worked. He and I worked. We were equals. We were a team,” Alayne sighed. She felt that familiar feeling of tears welling up and her throat seemed to be too tight. 

 

“We were supposed to be married next year, during Winter because he and I always preferred that season. Always joked that because we were from the North we would always survive the winter that came.” Alayne bit her lip, and clenched her hands from shaking.

 

“You don’t have to finish,” Jon spoke quietly, knowing that it seemed like she didn’t want to continue. His heart clenched at her words. There was something about them that he could resonate with but couldn’t figure out what. “I understand.” 

 

Alayne shook her head, “This is something that I’ve never really talked about and I think it’s time that I do.” Sansa swallowed the lump in her throat. “Around two years ago after we became engaged, he was coming down from Scotland from visiting his relatives, I couldn’t go because I had finals on but he understood and so did his family. I remember that night like it was yesterday,” Alayne bitterly laughed. “I guess that’s what it’s like with horrible things, isn’t it? You can never forget them, but with the happy ones? They fade.” 

 

She licked her lips, knowing that she needed every strength that she could to tell him this next part. “It was during winter that the was driving down, you know winter, there’s snow and ice and rain, it’s pitch dark when he was driving back down and pissing down, much like it is now. He couldn’t see very well.” A few tears fell down her cheeks and she hastily wiped it away. 

 

“I can never forget that phone call, I can never forget that feeling of being paralyzed that everything was spinning out of control. It didn’t feel real, it felt like a movie and I sat back and watched it. My family and I drove to the hospital where he was, gods he looked so broken. I never thought someone could look as broken as he did.” More tears fell down and this time she didn’t bother wiping them away. 

 

“The doctors said that he’s alive, that he suffered major injuries that were critical, he said that there was a minor chance of him getting amnesia and if it did affect him that it was only temporarily. Even with that fucking warning in my head and in my heart, when he work up at in that bed and looked at me like I was stranger, I felt my heart break even more. I looked at him and sobbed as my brother came in, he looked alarmingly at us. He asked him who he was. I fled his room and ran out, somehow I ended in the chapel they had. I begged to God to reverse the time, to bring him back, I would have done anything but he never responded.” 

 

Alayne looked at Jon squarely in the face, emotions written all over her face. Jon wanted nothing but to hold her and tell her everything was going to be okay. But how could he? If he had powers, he would bring back this person to her but he couldn’t. 

 

“Do you know what’s worse than having someone you’re in love with break your heart?” Alayne smiled ruefully, “Forget you.” 

 

They sat there in the booth, silence except the occasional whistle from the kettle and the constant pitter patter of raindrops. 

 

“Did he ever remember?” Jon mentally slammed his fist to his face, “Fuck, I’m sorry.” 

 

Alayne shook her head and smiled at him sadly, she maintained eye contact, “No, he never did.” 

 

“What happened after?” 

 

“His parents took him in, told him things but excluded out things that could have affected his mental state negatively, which included me apparently. I knew where his parents were getting at, they couldn’t tell him that he had a fiance that he didn’t even know, force him into a life that he didn't even remember. When they were about to though, he took an interest in someone else. They warned me, they told me that they could help but I told them no. I won’t force him into this life, not after seeing how happy he was with her, that’s one thing I won’t do even if it hurts me so fucking much. He doesn’t even know who I am, or what we had. I have those memories and I will cherish them always but I wish he was here to cherish it with me.” Sansa ran her hand through her hair. 

 

“Sometimes I wish I was selfish and forced myself into his life, but I knew if it was the other way around he would have done the same thing.” Sansa smiled at him. “He’s happy and doing well now though, I know that, and who would I be to take his happiness away? I guess that was the winter we couldn’t survive together. ” 

 

Something clicked into his head, a memory, a voice but the more he tried to focus on it, the more it seemed to escape him. 

 

“Sorry for bringing you down.” Alayne laughed sadly. “Next time you’re here, the meals on me.” She gave him a bright smile and stood up. “Thank you for letting me get this out.” 

 

“Anytime, Alayne,” Jon spoke out as he watched her retreat from his booth and walked over to the kitchen. 

* * *

 

He finished his meal quietly, never seeing Alayne come out through the kitchen doors. He debated whether he should go see if she was okay or not, until he realised, well of course she wasn’t fucking okay, he literally made her relive her worst nightmare. 

  
  


Jon sipped the last of his coffee and stood up, he bid farewell to Bronn who was watching him curiously. He walked out and cursed that he forgot his umbrella, he hastily covered his head with his hoodie and walked quickly back home. 

 

All through his walk all he can remember was Alayne. The way she looked, the way she talked. There was something about her that made him feel...well something he couldn’t quite describe. It was like he knew her, maybe she was his twin flame, that’s what Dany would have said anyway. He chuckled at the thought of his Aunt telling him exactly that. He grew more solemn as he thought more, there was something about the way she was ever since she walked through those doors. The familiarity. 

 

Maybe he was thinking too much about it. He knew that majority of his life he kept dreaming of someone with red hair, maybe he was placing someone on Alayne that wasn’t there. Jon was too busy thinking that he didn’t realise that there was a lemon on the footpath until he tripped and almost fell onto the road, making the car coming by honk its horn. Jon fell gracelessly on the floor, he shook his head once. The car honked again. 

 

_ ‘You should always tell a girl that her name is pretty after she’s said it,” a young Sansa spoke to Jon.  _

 

_ He scratched his head, “Why?” _

 

_ Sansa rolled her blue eyes at him, “Because it’s nice, silly!” She turned around, the strands of her long red hair grazing his face.  _

 

* * *

 

 

_ “Wait until I get into Stark’s pants, the haughty, prude, princess of the North begging for my cock.”  _

 

_ Jon watched as Joffrey grabbed his crotch and made rude gestures, he rolled his eyes and looked somewhere else. Anger was simmering below the surface and if he kept looking at the scene, he knew that he was going to do something he would regret. Unfortunately turning meant catching Sansa’s gaze that were glassy. Before he could even think about it, he walked across the room to her, gently grabbed her arm and walked her outside.  _

 

_ “Are you okay?” Jon asked.  Sansa didn’t say anything, she looked at him blankly. He cursed that little bastard and walked her to his car. “I’m going to take you home, Sans, okay?” Again no response. The drive home was too quiet for Jon’s liking and he liked the quiet. He often looked at Sansa, making sure she was okay, but she just looked empty.  _

 

_ Finally pulling up at the Stark estate, he called out for the family members. Cursing when he remembered that her parents were gone for a company meeting, her brother was with Theon at the laser arena and her youngest siblings were with her Aunt. He knew he couldn’t leave her by herself until Robb came.  _

 

_ Jon opened her door and gently coaxed Sansa out. When she wordlessly opened the door, he gently took her by the hand and led her to her bedroom.  _

 

_ “Come on, Sans, let’s get you to bed,” he sat her down and removed her high heels and placed them neatly by the foot of her bed. “I’ll be right back.”  He went to her bathroom and quickly got the make up wipes. He handed them to her, “I know that you hate waking up with makeup on your face.”  _

 

_ Sansa smiled at him and began removing her makeup. Once she was finished, Jon took the wipes and threw them in the rubbish, while placing the wipes on her table. “Let’s get you to bed, sweet girl.” He pulled at the blanket and Sansa laid down, Jon pulled the blanket up to her.  _

 

_ “Thank you, Jon.”  _

 

_ He looked softly at her. At the girl he grew up with, her usual bright blue eyes were dulled by that bastard’s tainted words, her confidence he knew was shattered. Worst of all, he knew that the girl who he fell in love with, who was in love with fairy tale romances was gone, her dreams shattered by her supposed white knight.  _

 

_ “Whatever negative thoughts you have about yourself right now Sansa, I want you to never think of them again. You are not what you’re building yourself up to be. You’re worthy of love, and you’ll find it soon, okay? The person that’s your white knight? He’ll be here soon. There’s just some toads along the way, nasty ones.” At that she laughed and her smile even though small, filled his heart with happiness. “Sweet dreams, my sweet girl. You are worthy.”  _

 

* * *

 

 

_ “JON AEGON TARGARYEN!” The foyer of his house was met with Sansa’s yell. He ran down the staircase, worried that she hurt herself. When she saw him, she marched over and started hitting with her fists. “What the fuck is wrong with you? Suspended?!”  _

 

_ Grabbing a hold of her first, he gently enclosed his hands and looked at him. “Sansa! Sansa, calm down!”  _

 

_ “Calm down?” She struggled and he let go of her. “You were suspended because you were threatening Joffrey because of me! Jon, I can’t have that!”  _

 

_ “It’s done, Sansa,” he said tiredly. He already went through this, his mum looking at him disappointedly and his father somewhat proud.  _

 

_ “Jon, I didn’t want you to do that! I’m not worth it!” Sansa yelled, frustration evident in her voice. She couldn’t understand why Jon, of all people would do that. For her.  _

 

_ “LIKE HELL YOU AREN’T!” Jon exploded. “Sansa, you mean a lot to me, alright? I care about you! I would be suspended all over again for you! You’re worth it! I won’t have some arsehole threathen the woman I lo-, the woman that I ca-, one of my best friends!” Jon yelled as he looked at Sansa. “You may not think you’re not worth it because of him Sansa, but you are and I sure as damn hell will be here to remind you of that!”  _

 

_ Sansa didn’t say anything. How could she say anything? What could she say to that? _

 

_ “Next time you defend me Jon, don’t get suspended over it, okay?” Sansa pleaded. “Also dad wants you know to come over for dinner.”  _

 

_ “Why?” _

 

_ Sansa blushed, and looked away. “Somehow dad thinks the whole ordeal is funny, talked to your dad actually. Mum’s not impressed, I feel like if you weren’t suspended she would have hugged you and baked you a lemon tart.”  _

 

_ Jon made a face, “I don’t eat lemon tarts.”  _

 

_ “That’s why you give it to me,” Sansa winked and waved goodbye to him.  _

 

_ Jon smiled and felt his face flush as he replayed her wink over and over again.  _

  
  


_ “You’re so in love with her,” a voice piped up.  _

 

_ He turned around and saw his Aunt standing there with a grin and her husband behind her, “Jesus, Dany! We need to get a bell on you! You’re too short for you’re own good!” _

 

_ “You’re almost my height, nephew,” Dany deadpanned, then a bright smile appeared on her face. “She’s your soulmate,” Dany teased as Drogo smiled behind him, rolling his eyes goodnaturedly. “I even checked, you guys are astrologically compatible! Soulmate compatible!” _

 

_ “DANY!” Jon yelled, his face flushed and ran up the staircase back to his room. _

 

_ He sat on his bed, thinking that his Aunt was being ridiculous as per usual but a part of him was excited. Hesitantly he opened his laptop, opened incognito mode and typed in what he wanted. Jon took his phone off his charger and texted Sansa.  _

 

**_J: ‘What time were you born?’_ **

 

**_S: ‘7:15 pm, why?’_ **

 

_ Jon typed it and spent the rest of his night understanding the teaching of astrology. In the morning, he looked at Dany who was smirking at him, he looked away somehow thinking that she could see what he was doing last night.  _

 

* * *

 

 

_ Jon woke up, he stretched and grabbed Sansa, pulling her closer to him. “You’re too far away Mrs. Targaryen,” he mumbled into her hair.  _

 

_ “Targaryen, eh?” She laughed. “I thought you were taking my name?” She held his hands and played with his fingers, “Mr Jon Stark, it has a better ring to it.” _

 

_ Jon slowly retracted his hand from underneath her and positioned himself above her, “I don’t care what fucking name we take as long as I belong to you and you belong to me.”  _

 

_ She ran a hand through his face, “I’ve always been yours, Jon.”  _

 

_ He looked at his fiance, he swore to God that she was getting more beautiful by the day. He didn’t say anything, he leaned down and captured her lips with his, pouring every ounce of love and affection he had for her. When they finally broke away from each other, she looked at him and god if he died right there he would have been the happiest guy in the world.  _

 

_ Jon moved back so he could cuddle with Sansa, instead she now faced him. She played with one of the pieces of hair that fell on his face, and relished in how Sansa was caressing his face. “All of my life I was always trying to find a fairytale romance, I didn’t notice that I had it all along.” She inched closer, “This so much fucking better than the fairy tales.”  _

 

Memories that weren’t as strong as that came and hit him like a truck. He remembered everything. Jon stayed sitting down on the pavement, knowing that he would have looked like an absolute nutter if anyone saw him but he couldn’t give a fuck. Everything was too overwhelming, the noise, the lights, everything around him. He rubbed his eyes a couple of times and took three deep breaths. He stood up and leaned against the wall, trying to stop the bombardment of the memories, each seemingly crashing against each other. 

 

“Fuck,” he whispered. All this time? Five years? Has it really been that long? Has he not been Jon for that long?  _ ‘Of course, I was Jon but I wasn’t the real version of me. I was some bystander living my life.’  _ He looked at the ground and saw the lemon he tripped over. Fuck. Sansa. 

 

She lived without him for five years and judging by it, watching him with someone else as well. If Jon could, he would have punched himself. Five long years she went without the man that she loved and the man that loved her. Five long years, she looked at him like he was home but he looked at her like she was a stranger. 

 

Jon squared his shoulders. She wasn’t. Not anymore. Racing down the familiar path he knew, he passed the houses that often paraded in his dreams, the familiarity of the small houses filling him with warmth. 

 

As he came to the small house that he and Sansa shared,  _ ‘Would she still be here? I wouldn’t be surprised if she moved.’  _ But judging by the small dwarf that Arya gave them as a house warming present, he knew that she was still here. Slowly, he walked up to the door, memories that he once forgot now slowly filling every crevice of his brain. 

  
  


As much as he wanted to barrel the door down, to kick it and have her in his arms as quickly as he could, he needed to be calm for her. After all she’s been through. She needed him to be calm because if he knew her, and he did, she would be the exact opposite of calm. He knocked three times on the door. 

 

Jon heard the thumps of someone coming down the stairs, a muffled yell of ‘coming’, from the other side of the door. He clenched and unclenched his fist. 

 

The door opened and Jon stood there and watched as Sansa looked at him oddly. Then a look of understanding came across her face. He knew that he didn’t have to say anything but fuck, he knew he had to say it. It’s been five goddamn years since he’s said, “Sansa.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> yo, yo, yo, i hope y'all like this! I also hoped you picked up the easter eggs I planted in there somewhere. let me know what you guys think! this was put into motion because i could not sleep because i had three cups of coffee. anywho, i really hope you guys like this, i'm super proud of it. 
> 
> follow me on tumblr: oursisthefvry.tumblr.com


End file.
